


The Passing Through Symphogear

by EpicLinkSam



Series: EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: The Symphogears and Destroyer of Worlds. What do those eyes see as they travel through many worlds?
Series: EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Passing Through Symphogear

It was supposed to be a simple shopping trip. Just grabbing simple groceries for the trip they would all go on in a week. Maria had been assigned this task, so she went out, heavily disguised with a pair of sunglasses that concealed her from the public eye (how it worked, she didn’t know).

So just imagine her surprise when, on her way home, she had encountered someone who appeared to be a complete double of herself. Her double wore a black suit, with a dark pink dress shirt underneath it. She also had a pink twin-lens camera around her neck, and was using it to take pictures of the area.

But what was most jarring was how no one seemed to take note of this; the famous Maria Cadenzavna Eve, walking around in public with no one paying attention to her.

“Hmm…” Her double took another picture, as the camera developed. “This world is quite intruding. It’s far more unique than the others.”

 _World?_ Maria thought. _Did she come through Gjallarhorn?_

“How long are you just going to watch me, Maria Cadenzavna Eve?” The double asked, not even turning around to face her.

Maria got into a defensive stance almost instinctively. Her copy chuckled as she turned around.

“I’m surprised how quickly I ran into the me of this world.” Her double said. “But knowing my luck, it would only be a matter of time.”

“Then we can simply cut to the chase.” Maria said, putting down her bags and holding up her relic. “I need you to come with me to answer some questions.”

“Sorry, but I’m not planning on doing that.” Her double replied, pulling out a relic of her own.

_“Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron~”_

Maria had donned her silver Symphogear armor. Holding up her blade, she aimed it at her opponent.

Her double also transformed, but her relic didn’t glow red. Instead, it glew a multitude of colors, before settling on a slightly darker shade of pink.

**SG-x00-10**

The numbers briefly flashed in the air as her copy’s armor appeared. While the formation was borderline identical to her own, the color scheme was different. It was mostly pink, with some green highlights running around the headpieces.

“Pink?” Maria asked.

“It’s not pink, it’s magenta.” Her copy said, pulling out a blade of her own.

Maria shrugged, before charging. Her copy deflected the strike, before stabbing forward, forcing Maria to lean back to avoid getting skewered. Flipping backwards, her double slashed, sending a beam of energy that Maria jumped over. Causing the dagger to become a whip, she ensnared her doppelganger.

“I’ve got you.” She said. “Now, you will come quietly.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” The double said, as the relic on her chest glew.

**SG-x00-17**

The numbers flashed over again, and Maria’s eyes widened. Her double had changed appearances. She still used the Airgetlám relic, but now it resembled how Serena donned it, fair-like appearance and all. The difference was it was mostly orange.

“See ya.”

The extended sword clattered to the ground, as her copy glew translucent and simply sank through the earth.

“What just…?”

She put her weapon away and crossed her arms in thought. Frowning, she then realized that none of the civilians had noticed the battle. Odd…

She then noticed that her copy had dropped something. Leaning down, she picked up what appeared to be a developed photo. Though, developed would be a generous term. It was very blurry and distorted, making it difficult to make out what it really was.

Before she could transform back, she heard a massive explosion. Looking in the distance to see a huge amount of smoke, she quickly made her way there. Skidding to a stop, her eyes widened as she saw the destruction. Her friends were already transformed, surrounding a crater in the middle of the road. In the center stood… a berserk Hibiki?

“What in the-? How did this happen?”

“Maria-san!” Hibiki called.

“Hibiki, how did you lose control-?”

She looked at Hibiki. Then the berserk one. Then Hibiki again.

“There’s two?!”

“This copycat just showed out of nowhere, dess!” Kirika said.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Maria yelled, as she blocked a strike meant for Shirabe.

“We thought we could handle it…” Shirabe said.

“But this double of Tachibana’s berserk self takes no damage from our attacks at all.” Tsubasa said. “And it’s just getting stronger.”

The berserk form roared, as the temperature and pressure in the area increased. Maria grimaced. After that headache with her own double earlier, another came with Hibiki’s copy. Just what was going on?

“Ah, so that explains the power I sensed earlier. Now I get the gist of it.”

The girls all looked up to see, sitting on top of a building and taking a picture, was Maria’s double. She was still in the orange Airgetlám form.

“Eh?!” Kirika asked. “Two Maria-sans, dess?!”

**SG-r02-14**

The double flipped off the building as the numbers flashed. Maria’s eyes widened again, as this time, her armor changed to a replica of Chris’s Ichaival. The main difference was that hers had black instead of white, and a trench coat extension around her waist.

Chris’s jaw dropped. “What the fu-?!”

She was cut off as the berserk Hibiki roared and charged. But the Maria double waved her hand, and chains rose out of the ground and ensnared the berserk Hibiki, holding her in place.

“I would have expected you to try at least binding the Another Symphogear, if you can’t hurt it.” The other Maria snarked.

“Another Symphogear?” Hibiki asked.

“You… who are you?” Maria asked her doppelganger.

“I'm just a passing-through Symphogear.” The other Maria said. “Remember that!”

**SG-r03'-01**

This time, it was Hibiki’s turn to drop her jaw, as the alternate Maria’s armor turned into a red replica of her own Gungnir armor. Flames grew in her fist, before she unleashed furious punch at the berserk Hibiki.

"URYAAAAAH!!"

The punch connected, causing an explosion that engulfed the two of them. When it faded, the alternate Maria stood tall. The other Hibiki had been knocked out, and turned back to normal.

“She... she did it.” Shirabe said.

The other Maria picked up the other Hibiki in her arms. “Tch, you always were the reckless one, Hibiki.”

“She knows her?” Chris asked.

“Well, at least she’s safe.” The other Maria sighed, looking around to see that the girls had surrounded her. “What now?”

“We still need questions to be answered.” Maria told her other self. “Please, we don’t want to use force.”

“But if it’s necessary, we will.” Tsubasa said.

The other Maria’s expression turned into a deathly glare. “By all means. Come get me if you dare.”

The aura she had was experienced, and absurdly powerful. The other girls could feel waves of fear upon them.

_“I’ll destroy you all.”_

…

…

…

All the terrifying aura disappeared as the other Maria started laughing. But this wasn’t some evil laugh, it was good-hearted laughter.

“You should have all seen the looks on your faces!” The other Maria said.

“Um… eh?” Hibiki said, confused.

“Sorry about that earlier.” The other Maria said. “It was just a little test, but now I can work with you all.”

“Erm… I suppose so.” Maria said, confused at her other self’s actions. “We’ll take you back to S.O.N.G. HQ, then you can tell us about the other world.”

“Which one?” The other Maria asked, as she transformed back to normal. “There’s twenty.”

“TWENTY?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for an idea I doubt I'll ever get off the ground. But I'll let you all see the basic ideas I had.


End file.
